Starscream
by Kangarooney
Summary: This revolves around Starscream. A collection of drabbles about Starscream. Info differs according to each chapter and each chapter will be introduced as thus.
1. Part I: Skyfire

Part I: Skyfire

_Probably the shortest ever update in my life. xD This one will fit the drabble-rules. It's 91 words long. :P _

**_Summary:_**_ Skyfire compares the current Starscream, with the one he used to know.  
__**Genre:** Friendship, tragedy, hurt/comfort  
**Pairings:** Starscream/Skyfire - Just fluff  
**Ratings:** K  
**Universe:** Whichever universe Starscream and Skyfire were "together" in.  
**Disclaimer: ***sniffles* Unfortunately... I don't own it... WAHAHaa...  
**Added Note:** I have NEVER used written a fic from Skyfire's POV, excuse me if he is OOC. :/_

* * *

So much was different about him, especially compared to the first time they met.

Before, he was always taking care to not destroy anything. He would freak out at anybot that even did so much as make something of his wobble. Yet the peaceful, gentle bot of that time, compared to this wild, psychotic animal, was _so_... _different._ He missed him. But not only did he miss him, he _wished with all his spark_ that he had never left. And he yearned to know _why_. Whya had Starscream changed so much?

* * *

_A/N: Also excuse me if the A/N's are longer than the story itself. Don't worry. I am planning on adding multiple ficlets to this "story-line" thingy. :P They'll have "Part II, Part III" Etc. on the beginnings._

_Review! :]_


	2. Part II: Starscream

Part II: Starscream

_**Summary: **Starscream has to finally face what he has become. He must acknowledge himself as a monster.  
**Genre:** Drama, horror, friends.  
**Ratings:**K+  
**Disclaimer:** Believe me. If I in ANY way owned Starscream, I would have married him a long time ago. :P And if I were in control of Transformers, there would have been a SEASON FOUR to the animated series. Despite how amazing TF:Prime is, I still love Animated as #1.  
**Universe:** Whichever one Skyfire is in. xP I dunno...  
**Added Note:** Starscream... Will you... marry me? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Srsly... he's almost burning, on fire even. He's THAT hot. *smirks* Anyways, ENJOY._

* * *

He knew he sickened Skyfire. He knew all Skyfire could see was some terrible beast.. A monster really. Starscream wished he could show Skiyfire that's not what he had become. He wanted to prove he wasn't meant to be detested. But as he sat in his lab, working on some weapon Megatron demanded of him. As he snarled at anybot that came to his door- even his own trinemates- he realized... finally, despite all of his denial. Despite how much he wished it wasn't true.

Everything he was said to be... It all was true.

Starscream was a monster. Never again would he be a peaceful scientist, eagerly studying other planets, searching for new forms of life. He needed to stop pretending, and just realize his current demeanor.

He was different.

As time passed, he changed.

* * *

_Hope y'all enjoyed it. :) _

_Review!_


	3. The Time For Action

The Time for Action

_**Summary**: __Evidently whatever it was that he had done this time, had been too much for his "poor master". The problem was... Starscream hadn't done anything at all!  
**Characters:** Starscream, Megatron  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Angst, tragedy, drama  
**Warning: **Dark themes, graphic torture, lots and lots of spilled energon.  
**Added Note:** This is going to jump around a bit, seeing as I have never- have I?- dealt with this type of shot before. I have read many fics about the relationship between Megatron and Starscream, but I decided that I would give it a shot. So if this seems choppy... sorry._

* * *

Starscream groused to himself as he tried one more to get his claw into that slagging stasis cuff's keyhole. "Slag!" He cursed, trying to bring his claw to his dental plates- once again, unsuccessful. "Why did Megatron have to_- slaggit!-_ have to put this type of slagging- _SLAG!_- these stupid cuffs on- _frag that glitch!- _on me?"

Despite his orginal plan to be quiet whilst breaking free of his bonds; he was, obviously, making a large amount of, before-said, noise. And his clamoring was bringing somebot his way. Unfortunately for him, he coudn't hear the pede-falls, because he was too busy cursing Megatron's name a million times over.

"Starscream." A voice rasped from behind him. Starscream ceased his struggles immeadiately, and whirled around to face his captor. Or at least, he tried to. Instead of his plan, he fell flat on his faceplate, _after_ tripping over his pedes- which were tightly bound together.

Struggling to his pedes, he tried to retain some of his dignity with a sharp come-back. "Qhat is it oh _mighty Megatron?_" Okay... well maybe not very original, _but it was a come-back at least!_

"Starscream, I see the bonds are too intricate for you to undo youself. I apologize- or do I?- for what I am about to do to you." Megatron grinned evilly. This wasn't one of his smirks which he had whenever he thought about crushing Prime's helm inward, nor was it one of those grins he used when he's consumed too much High-Grade. No... this was something different, something Starscream had never before seen upon the face-plates of his idiotic ruler. Something that actually, _almost_, scared him.

"Oh _please._ Why should you ever _apologize_? _Lord_ Megatron, you are _far_ too great to possibly _ever_ need to apologize."

Megatron rumbled in amusement. "I know. The question that now remains is, _do you?_" He pulled from behind him an energon whip, and began to key the password for the energon bars to Starscream's cage.

All the while, Starscream was, most certainly, _not_ happy. "Ah! I see you are letting your processor be over-run by your lust for violence again." Starscream's _own_ processor was whirring at speeds far surpassing those of Megatron's own. "Why don't we all just sit down and have a nice chat, eh?"

"Oh no Starscream," Megartron said, entering the now-open cell. "our time for _chatting_ is over. The time for _action_, however, has only just _begun."_

* * *

Starscream hissed in pain as once again, the claws of his master dug themselves into his side, then withedrew, scraping on all of his sensetive nodes. _You can deal with this..._ He mentally told himself, nothing Megatron had done so far had broken him, and he would not allow Megatron to have the satisfaction. He would _never._

He felt, rather than heard, an energon whip begin to charge up, then it began to lash him. As it bit deeper and deeper into his armor, he grit his denta harder and harder together, concentrating with all his might _not_ to beg for forgiveness, _not_ to plead to Megatron for mercy. He... Would... _NOT!_

With an angered roar, Starscream made the first noise he had made since the very beginning. "_I will NEVER submit to you! NEVER YOU!" _He shrieked, and began trying to claw at the shape whipping him, clawing at that monster he could not see. _"You are nothing! NORTHING! You shall NEVER get me!" _He continued scraping and scratching with all his might.

A deep voice rumbled in amusement. "Ah Starscream, I see you still do not understand your situation. Until you submit, you will continue to live through this. Do you _really_ wish to put yourself through this? I do believe the answer is no, so give in, I am your master, and there is nothing you can do."

Starscream whirled to where he could hear the voice. _"Don't you SEE?"_ He howled, _"Even if I DID submit, you would just KILL me! I will NEVER GIVE IN TO YOU!"_

Another deep, dark chuckle. "No. I believe it is _you_ who doesn't see-" A moment of laughter followed. "Ooh, that must have hurt, seeing as you no longer _can_ see." Dark laughter, the type only a _true_ monster could have uttered. "You are already breaking, my dear. Because you are speaking to me, once the process of speaking has begun, there is nothing to stop your processor from continuously supplying your mouth-plates words to speak with. And when you fall into any type of daze, where your illogical processor fails to aid you with conversation, the pain-receptors will speak instead, and _then_ you will beg."

Starscream's mouth-plates fell ajar. Who _knew_ Megatron had an actual processor that _worked_ in his helm? Of course, Starscream already knew all that Megtron had just said, and was currently cursing himself- he wished- to death.

While Starscream was mulling over the current shange of events, Megatron grabbed an electro-shooter, and powered it up. Instantaneously, Starscream's dark optics fixed themselves on the object, he didn't need sight to know where _that_ type of weapon was. Sure, it was a new torture device to be used on him, so how would he know what it did? Simple; he created it.

"You... _wouldn't._" He whispered hoarsely, his processor doing exactly as fortold.

"Oh no my dear, I _shall_." And with that, Megatron shoved the small rod, protruding from the tip of the gun, into Starscream's left optic. With a grin, he flipped it to Low.

Starscream insantly stiffened, if his optics had been on-line, they would have turned pure-white. His processor continued supplying words to his vocalizer, despite the agony he was being put through. "Eh... he-h... Fff-unnn-_ee_... th-th-thi-NG th-thissssss gunnn...!" He rasped out, his vocalizer crackling so much his words were barely decipherable.

* * *

_Optics powering on. Starscream stared down at a small black shape darting all around his pedes.__Rolling his optics he reached a servo down and picked up the small shape. "Driveblast. What are you doing?"_

_Said small shape grinned up at him. "Playing!" He chirped, happily._

_"Playing what?"_

_"A game!"_

_Starscream rolled his optics again, rather comically. "Well 'Blast, I can kind see_

_that. What kind of game are you playing?" _

_Driveblast just chirped again and wriggled around. After a bit, Starscream let him loose, and Driveblast leapt onto the ground. "Tag! You're it!" He shrieked, giggling. Then zoomed off._

_Starscream merely shook his head and decided to play whatever game his little ground-pounding charge made up._

* * *

_Scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik. Clunk! Skriiiiiiiik, clunk..._

Slowly, Starscream gained awareness to whatever new machine Megatron had decided to bring into his torture room. Since he had no sight, he would remain oblivious to what it was, until it was used. _Cha-cha-cha-chaWOONG!_ Suddenly, out of nowhere, Starscream began shaking violently.

Whatever device he'd been hooked up to, all it seemed to do was vibrate him. _EeeeeWHOO! EhhhhhhFWAH!_ His vibrations turned painful as his armor began clattering so much as to further damage his injuries.

"Hey! Hey! _HEY!_" He called out, trying to gain his captor's attention. ! "What the _frag_ do you think you're doing? What type of torture device _is_ this? It doesn't do _anything_!" He taunted. "In fact... come to think of it... _I_ could devise a better device!" He bragged, half-heartedly.

"Oh is that true, Starscream? I highly doubt you know what this does then."

"_YES!_ I can." He half-yelled.

"No. I don't believe you can. I will make you beg, maybe without speech, but you _shall_ beg."

Wait... _without_ speech? What could he possibly mean by that?

* * *

_Like I said, it's kinda jumpy. Ah well... I'm actually working on this, and might update it, but ya know, like my other Starscream fic, it's a piece I worked whenever I felt like it. _

_Fun fact: Did you know it took the fanfiction author Kangarooney 5 months to write the one-shot Impact? It was just a hobby of hers, one she worked on for about five minutes every day in Spanish._

_This is also part of the challenge, if you want to write a continuation of this, you are welcome to it. :P_

_REVIEW! _


	4. Behind Closed Optics

Behind Closed Optics

**Hey guys, this plot bunny just jumped while I was out practicing my lax, so I just thought I'd pop it in here for a bit. **

**As of right now, all inspiration has returned to me. My writer's block is lifted, and expect an update in whatever Transformers Animated/Beast Wars stories need updating.**

**Disclaimer: As soon as my request for my name to be changed to Hasbro is accepted, I shall be the owner of this! But until then, I'll just have to keep up this little disclaimer. Because my name is Sunny, I don't own this, but when I'm named Hasbro I certainly will! *cackle***

* * *

There was no such thing as a friend. The bot had grown up knowing this, it had been forced into his helm when he first began to see through his optics. Those movies his creator watched on the vid-screen they were just fake. No bot ever was that nice, nothing good came of anything. To walk outside and onto the street, was nothing short of life-threatening. To disobey any command from any-creationn with more power than you, that was a sure way to off-lining. Painless? As if. Quick? Unlikely.

Survival was a must. Even in such a cruel society. Even if the entire universe was out to get you, survival was everything. To kill yourself was considered weak. To hide, you were a sparkling. And to flee, a pure coward. Nothing mattered but survival. How you survived didn't matter. As long as you did.

So that's why he murdered the bots he did. That's why he killed his creators and fled to the streets. If anything, it was a better environment to live in, than his own home- or rather, dwelling- had been.

This is why he was a Decepticon.

This is why he was the traitorous fool he was so fondly called.

This is why his trine hated him.

Because he knew nothing but evil.

He knew not what family is.

Or how to treat a friend.

In many ways, he was worse than the slag-maker, Megatron, himself.

If there were another faction entirely, one where the most evil of bots resided, he would be it.

As it was, the Decepticons had to deal with him.

And he planned on earning, not their respect- he did not care for such trivial things- but their fear.

In a way he already had it.

But if he were their _leader_ he could destroy the opposing faction once and for all

He could make everyone feel the pain he felt on a day-to-day basis.

Not physical.

But mental.

_This_.

_All_ of this.

Was the reason he was...

_Starscream_.

* * *

**Aww... Poor Star... :C I feel so bad for him.**

**Review? You know you want to. :L**

**I know I had something to say... But I forget it. So enjoy the rest of your time here on fanfiction. :P**


End file.
